1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a novel gripping means which when disposed on a rotational cake decorating apparatus, commonly known as a Lazy Susan, allows the decorator or server of the cake to remain stationary yet still have access to the entire cake surface. The novel gripping means disposed on said rotational cake decorating apparatus is a plurality of gripping means for increasing the operators"" ability to rotate said rotational positioning apparatus.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved rotational cake decorating apparatus. Said rotational cake decorating apparatus has been improved by disposing said novel gripping means thereon for improved rotational control. The present invention further relates to a donut shaped apparatus with said novel gripping means disposed thereon that can be fixably attached to said existing rotational cake decorating apparatus. The present invention further relates to a radial extension apparatus with said novel gripping means disposed thereon that can be removably attached to said existing rotational cake decorating apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotational positioning apparatuses, commonly known as Lazy Susans, are well known and have been modified and patented for many different uses. One such patented use for a rotational positioning apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D260,343 for a rotatable food service assembly. Another such patented use for a rotational positioning apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,055 for a spice container rack. Another such patented use for a rotational positioning apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,443 for a rotatable cribbage board.
One such modification to the existing rotational positioning apparatus has been made for use in the decoration, display and service of cakes. Products that provide a means for rotationally positioning cakes during decoration, display and service are well known. These cake-supporting apparatus allow the decorator or server of the cake to remain stationary yet still have access to the entire cake surface by rotating the support surface supporting the cake. Generally, the rotationally adjustable cake-supporting surface is designed to help decorate cakes by allowing the decorator to use one hand to rotate the cake-supporting surface while using the other hand to decorate the cake with icing and the like. When icing a cake, the decorator often times needs to xe2x80x9crockxe2x80x9d or rotate the cake back and forth to smooth out the icing. If the decorator""s hand is slick with icing or other baking debris and the bottom surface of the cake support surface is smooth, then the rocking of the cake can be very difficult.
A specific modification of the apparatus for rotationally positioning a cake is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,266. The apparatus disclosed is a cake support stand wherein the surface used to support the cake for decorating is adjustable both radially and vertically. The position of the cake support surface can be adjusted both as to elevation and the angular orientation relative to the location of the cake-decorator in order to facilitate the activity of the decorating the cake. The bottom of the cake support surface includes finger-tabs to facilitate selective rotation of the cake support platform. This patent discloses a cake-decorating stand that is mounted on a dolly equipped with wheels so that the decorator can move the cake mounted on this device to the best position horizontally for decorating. This patent is distinct from the present invention as the present invention discloses novel gripping means disposed on an existing rotational cake decorating apparatus, discloses a donut shaped apparatus to be affixably attached to said existing rotational cake decorating apparatus and discloses an apparatus with said novel gripping means that extends the diameter of an existing rotational cake decorating apparatus
Most commercially available cake decoration and display stands are provided with a cake support surface with a set diameter. The set diameter is customarily limited to twelve inches, yet the diameter of many cakes, such as wedding cakes, can be eighteen inches or more. If the diameter of the cake to be decorated is a larger than the diameter of the existing rotatable cake-decorating stand, the decorator will oftentimes place the cake on a cake-board that has a diameter larger than the cake to be decorated. The cake-board will then be placed onto the rotatable cake support surface. In order to rotate the cake for decoration, the decorator needs to reach under the cake-board to turn the cake support surface. This means that one hand is working several inches back from the other hand. This is a very awkward position in which to work and makes the smooth rotation of the cake support surface very difficult. Furthermore, when using this technique the friction between the rotatable cake support surface and the cake-board holding the cake will not be sufficient such that when the cake support surface is rotated, the cake-board will shift and become un-centered or off balanced from the cake support surface. The un-centered or off balanced cake-board does not allow for even cake decoration. Alternately, the distance between the cake-board and the cake support surface is too large such that the decorator is unable to reach under the cake-board to turn the cake support surface and instead will use the cake board itself as the means to rotate the cake. Again, this method causes the cake-board to shift and become un-centered or off balanced from the cake support surface. The un-centered or off balanced cake-board does not allow for even cake decoration.
The manufacturing of larger diameter rotatable cake support surfaces which have a novel gripping means disposed thereon is possible. But, cake decorating professionals have been purchasing and using cake decorating stands with the standard twelve inch diameter and the smooth bottom limitations for many years. Therefore, most bakeries have at least one or more cake decoration and display stands that are limited to twelve inches and provide a smooth surface on the bottom of the cake support surface. Replacing or supplementing this inventory of cake decorating stands with new, larger stands or with stands that have a gripping means is not economically feasible and would require large amounts of storage space. The radial extension apparatus and donut shaped apparatus of the present invention allows these bakeries to maximize the range of cake diameters their cake decorating equipment will support while minimizing the cost and storage space needed to hold said equipment.
Additionally, products providing means for extending a support surface are well known. One method of providing for the extension of a support surface is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No.4,934,423. This patent is for a permanently attached extension table with a support frame to attach to commercially available tables by means of a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d channel member. This patent discloses an extension to a rectangular worktable with two parallel guide rails fixed to the support frame. Although the extension surface is horizontally slidable on the guide rails, it is not rotatable nor is it used in the food preparation and service industry. This patent distinct from the present invention as the present invention discloses a circular table attachment, which is removably attached to a standard circular cake support platform and which is rotatable.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists for an improved rotational cake decorating apparatus, a donut shaped apparatus and a radial extension apparatus with novel gripping means disposed thereon.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved rotational cake decorating apparatus used in the decoration, display and service of cakes with a novel gripping means disposed thereon. The novel gripping means provides improved rotational control of said rotational cake decorating apparatus under normal working conditions, such as slippery hands.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a donut shaped apparatus with a novel gripping means disposed thereon. Said donut shaped apparatus is to be fixably attached to an existing rotational cake decorating apparatus. Said donut shaped apparatus with said novel gripping means provides for improved rotational control of said existing rotational cake decorating apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a radial extension apparatus that can be removably attached to an existing rotational cake decorating apparatus used in the decoration, display and service of cakes. The radial extension apparatus provides a larger surface for supporting a work product, such as a cake, whereby the surface for supporting a cake of the existing rotational cake decorating apparatus is increased allowing for the decoration of larger cakes. It is a further object of the present invention to provide said radial extension apparatus with a novel gripping means disposed thereon. The novel gripping means provides for improved rotational control of said radial extension apparatus. This cake-supporting apparatus allows the decorator or server of the cake to remain stationary yet still have access to the entire cake surface of cakes with diameters larger than twelve inches.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for using said novel gripping means disposed on said rotational cake decorating apparatus. Further objects of the present invention will be made apparent in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims.